


Sweet One |part 2

by Wckdwinchesters



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wckdwinchesters/pseuds/Wckdwinchesters
Summary: Michael recalls the story of how you two met for the first time. And how you were both in a school for witches and warlocks. You had secrets you tried to hide but Michael found out.





	Sweet One |part 2

I had first met Michael at Miss Robichaux’s Academy in New Orleans three years before the bombs dropped. He was in the Hawthorne’s School for Exceptional Young Men also known as the school for warlocks. Their school had burned down because some of the neighbors didn’t take kindly for a school of “Satan worshipping demons”. 

Ever since Cordelia went public about the existence of witches, there has been a lot of eyes on all of us. 

They had to stay with us for a few weeks while they reconstruct the school. Fortunately, they had started constructing a school underground so they needed to finished that. they needed to rebuild the top and secure the area with metal gates but while they did that, we would have them here. Cordelia had put a spell on the school to expand it and make more room for the boys. We would be sleeping and learning beside each other. Our supreme had called a mandatory gathering to introduce the boys to the school and set the rules and everyone was already in the large living area next to the library, I was the last one in. Everyone stared and Cordelia was already talking and had gave me a long sideways look as I made my way to the back. Once there the girls were giving me stink eyes and I grinned and giving them a little wink. She kept going on about the rules and how it was only for a few weeks and started giving us schedules and apparently the boys would be joining in on our classes and some of the girls around the room were muttering to each other and giving very uncomfortable groans and whispers of complaints but I could’ve cared less.

I felt a gaze fall on me and it felt like someone had gently touched my face, I looked up and saw him. 

He was probably the most exquisitely beautiful person I have ever seen, we locked eyes for a moment before someone tapped my shoulder and asked me to go check on Myrtle. Cordelia had resurrected her again and her progress was slow to say the least. I wasn’t like most of these girls, when Cordelia had found them, they were lost and had no idea how to use or even control their powers. Me on the other hand, Well, when Cordelia found me I not only knew how to use my powers but I had mastered them, then I was off traveling learning new ways to do different kinds of magic. You name it, Voodoo, Black Magic, White Magic, Blood Magic and Necromancy. She told me I was strong and needed to learn control and not get myself into dark things. She said I could learn new things with her and her school and I felt that knowledge is power and I tried hard to be as good as I could, it was hard adjusting to this new life style after being free to do what I wanted. She would often come to me for advice in dealing with dark magic and those who could wield it. 

They were probably the only time to could use my knowledge on dark magic and wield it myself in some situations. I had all the power and no outlet. Somedays were hard to keep a lid on my powers, I had made excuses that I couldn’t control my powers but that wasn’t the case. In the library, there’s a huge black scorch mark on the wall and ceiling that Cordelia still hasn’t had time to repaint. I was in there reading one night sitting in one of the big chairs near the window using the light from the moon to read then something had blocked the light. It was this extremely annoying witch called Grace, she had started in on me on how it was late and lights out. I wasn’t furious or anything, I just set the curtains on fire and her hair caught on fire as well. She started screaming and I just got up and walked slowly over to her and poured a pitcher of water over her head just to stop her screeching, that’s when the whole school had woken up. She had her head wrapped and was taken to the hospital then next morning, there were rumors that I had done it and I explained to Cordelia when she called me to her office that one of the candles near the curtains tipped over and it caught on fire and how if it was me then I would’ve let her burn instead of letting her live for her to narc on me, I had made the girl believe it was the candle. After that I found that the library was a place of comfort. 

After the gathering, the boys had gone to unpack and I had went to check on Myrtle and then down to the library. Some people came in, I guessed that they were the girls who were nice enough to give some of the boys a tour around the school. I just put my head down and continued reading when one of the boys asked what happened to the wall, I smiled to myself when I heard one of the girls say “There was an accident a week ago, our sister witch came to tell one of the other witches to go to sleep because it was lights out and she set our poor Grace on fire.” I let out a bark of laughter and said “Which is a rumor that was proven to be false. You know it’s bad to gossip.” I closed the book and walked up to the girl said “She was just clumsy, let’s hope you aren’t.” I winked at her then he caught my eye and was grinning. The dinner bell rang and I didn’t really like what they were serving so as the others left I made my way to a couch and dropped down. I saw that he didn’t leave and asked “Aren’t you hungry? You should go eat.” I picked up the book and stared at the pages but he was still standing there silent so I put the book down. Got up and said “come on, let’s go get some for food.” We walked out and he turned to the dining room but I stopped him and said “Some real food, not that crap.” I grabbed my car keys and got into my jeep and we drove to a street food market. We walked around for a while then I ordered for the both of us and asked if he was allergic to anything he only nodding. We sat near a fountain and I said to him “You really don’t talk much do you?” He smiled and replied “I do when I want to.” He such a nice voice that sounded firm but at the same thing light and sweet. “Would you at least tell me your name?” “Michael Langdon. Did you really burn that girl?” I snorted at that and said “Wow, That’s a really long name.” “Did you?” I replied with “that’s what the rumors say. But you shouldn’t believe every rumor. It really sucks though, my favorite chair burned.” I giggled and he laughed at that. We talked for hours when I realized it was getting late by then. I said “let’s head back before they assume I burned you alive.” I stopped on our way back to the car to get Cordelia’s favorite food so she wouldn’t be all that mad.

Let’s just say Cordelia wasn’t going to be brought by food. “How dare you leave without saying where you were going! I can’t believe you. And you also took a student with you, I mean what would I do if something happened.” “So, you don’t want your food? Relax Delia It was just a food run, no big deal and you can see nothing happened so no need to overreacted.” She has been worried more than usual because of recent attacks towards witches including our new house guests so I understand why she was freaking out. I apologized to her and went with her to her office and I gave a quick glace over my shoulder and saw Michael tracking me as I went. I gave him a quick smile before closing the door to the office. “Did something else happened?” I asked “A group of witches were found burned alive bound to stakes. I saw the police reports and the crime scene photos. But that’s not the only thing.” Cordelia replied “Messy witches. there’s something else?” I shut my eyes and squeezed the bridge of my nose. “They were tortured first and then burned, that tells me that…” “Someone was looking for information. Fuck. Did you Identify the witches? Could they know something important?” I thought ‘fuck now everyone going to have to watch their backs.’ “Yes, I did but you’re going to want to sit down.”

The office was big and had a long wooden desk with beautiful accents on it and in front of it were two big velvet chairs. I sat in one of them and waited for Cordelia. “Well do you remember when I found you? You were with that group of witches practicing black magic, well… it was them.” I didn’t really care to be honest but I put on a sad face and said “I- well that’s a tragedy. Even though we were practicing dark magic they were good people and had families. They must be going through hell right now.” But then I realize then that it was him. When I started to develop my powers, there was a man named Gordon as I would later find out. That son of a bitch tracked me down and tried to kill me so many times I lost count. It was because of that I learned how to use my powers and got interested in learning about different kinds of magic so if that son of bitch ever catched up to me I’d be ready.

I asked Cordelia that if we should hire more security if they leaked our location. “I don’t believe that’s necessary and if they do happen to get in well, they are going to know that they walked into the wrong house.” “fuck yeah.” I gave her the food I got for her and said to her “I know I made you worry but you need to know I can protect myself.” She nodded and I said my goodnight to her. After I left with Cordelia I buried my dark magic and now I had to go dig it up if I was going to face Gordon again. I just wished I didn’t actually bury it. It was midnight and everyone was sound asleep, I put on my black cloak over a white dress and black boots and was out the door. Behind the school was a big field with trees and beyond that a large swamp that stretched for miles. I buried a chest with my spell books and other things about two hours from the school and I’m pretty sure no one from the school found it cause the swamp was filled with gators and other unfriendly animals.

I lit a torch to light my way and It was about 30 minutes later that I noticed someone was following me. I teleported myself behind them and pushed them down before I tried burned them but I stopped when I saw who it was “Michael?! What the fuck are you doing? Why are you following me?” I was so conflicted, I didn’t know what to do. He could say something if I made him go back but if I take him with me he’d know my secret, I could kill him easy but I didn’t want to. He got up and brushed himself off and I started pacing thinking of my options. “I thought somebody should accompany you. You were trying so hard to sneak out you didn’t notice me sitting in the living room.” I looked at him and said “you should’ve stayed at the school, Jesus now I don’t know what to do with you. Can’t you go back and keep quiet?” I had a feeling at what his answer was going to be “I can’t take you where I’m going and I don’t know you well enough to know if I can trust you.” He said “I heard your conversation with Cordelia and I know you were studying dark magic when she found you.” “Wow, nosey, aren’t you? Yeah, so what that has nothing to do with anything.” “I’m guessing whoever tortured and killed those witches weren’t looking for The Supreme, were they?” 

After minutes of back and forth with him, we went on to find the chest and I made him swear not to say anything and that’s a serious thing for witches. It was about an hour in of walking through swampy water and muddy ground that I started telling him about Cordelia finding me and me learning every kind of magic there was and he was nodding to say he was taking all this information in. “I’m guessing it wasn’t the candle burnt that girl.” That made me laugh cause out of everything I said he didn’t really care about the dark magic or anything. I started to feel the pull of the spell book once we got to the chest it was better than GPS because I knew exactly where it was. I flicked my hand and I dug it up out of the shallow hole I put it in, I saw him watching me out of the corner of my eye and I passed the torch to him and placed torches in a circle and lit them with the flick of my hand and said to him “The bitch had it coming” I smirked at him and he smiled back. 

I took off my hood and dragged the chest in the middle of the circle. I turned and said to him “What you see here has to be kept secret. I’m sorry I dragged you into this, which is strange since I could care less about anyone else.” He looked at me and said “I’m not sorry. I like spending time with you even if it’s in a swamp surrounded by hungry crocs” I laughed and gave him a sweet smile which he returned. I took off the cloak and went up to the box and knelt down whispered an incantation and pulled out a knife and spilt my blood over it and stood and yelled “RECLUDERE!” it opened and I felt the talismans and spell books power radiating off. It was so euphoric, I almost didn’t notice noises coming from the woods until Michael said my name. I walked over to him and said “Relax, no one can hurt us.” It was someone from the city that patrolled the woods. He shouted “Hey! You can’t be here! I’m calling the cops—" I smiled and said “sit down and shut up” and he did what he was told. Michael’s face impassive and I knew now for sure what I had suspected earlier. “I’m guessing that I’m not the only one into dark stuff. I had a feeling but I wasn’t sure.” He grinned at me and said “great minds think alike.”

I told him about the witch hunter and he gave a repulsed expression and decided “Well I’m going to help you.” I looked up at him and saw that he was serious. The fire made his eyes look like a darker blue then it usually was. He looked mesmerizing in this light and I looked away and stated “I can take care of business on my own.” “Oh, I have no doubt but I just want to make sure you’re okay.” At that I looked up and he met my eyes. I never could really read him because he kept his guard up but now I could see longing and I also felt that. We had only just met but It felt like I’ve known him for years and that was when I knew I could trust him with anything, my life and everything else in it. I lit up and gave him a peck on the cheek and nodded. When I had kissed him, it felt like the best thing in the world better than magic dark or light. I turned and went up to the man still sitting there and said “I know exactly what I’m going to do to you.” He let out a choked scream as I snapped his neck with just a look. I wiped at my head like a broke a sweat doing that and he chuckled at that. I went to the chest and emptied it out and burned it. Started our way back to the school when I remembered the body. I levitated it up and into the swamp. “By the time they recognize he’s missing he’ll be alligator shit.” I joked.

We made it before sunrise and before anyone notice us missing. I casted a spell from my book to block Cordelia’s sight from working on us for a while. Three weeks passed by in a blink of an eye, I was outside laying down on a blue picnic blanket dressed in a short yellow floral wrap dress with a book in my hand underneath a big tree. Dressed in his black uniform, I lowered my glasses and gave a teasing whistle even though he was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and today he looked flawless with the sun hitting his strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. My heart ached just looking at him. “What are you up to Sweet One?” he gave me that nickname a week ago and I loved it so much. We spent most of our time together, every time I saw him my heart thudded so loud I was sure everyone could hear. “Just reading and about to eat. Want to join me handsome?” “How could I refuse you” He smiled as he sat. I closed my book and joked “So, how was kindergarten?” They had placed most of the boys in classes with the girls that were new. I rarely went to class because I was too advance for most of them but every once in a while, Cordelia made sit through them and said that maybe I could learn something new. I mostly went to classes that Zoe or Queenie were teaching in because they taught us “control”. I don’t really get along with them but I only had to see them twice a week or if there’s a meeting but beside that we don’t cross paths.

“Well didn’t you hear? I’m in first grade now.” Michael’s powers were stronger than all of the warlocks and the teachers combined. I would even say he was my equal or probably even stronger. I don’t ask him about it though cause that’s not my business. “Congrats! I bet your very proud.” I snapped my fingers and a cupcake with a candle appeared in front of him “It’s red velvet with strawberry buttercream my favorite.” he took a knife from the picnic basket and cut in half and gave me a piece. I sat up and popped the cake in my mouth and proceeded to lay the food out and we talked and laughed and it felt like pure bliss and just like that it was gone. Screams interrupted the peaceful moment and I jumped to my feet and looked from the school to Michael. I whispered “Do you think it’s him?” he shrugged “There’s only one way to find out.” Gunshots echoed and we took off in a run.


End file.
